


Stupid, Freaking Breezes

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Epic Fail, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver turned back around, grabbing another arrow from his quiver before muttering, "Stupid, fucking breezes..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Freaking Breezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).



They were standing at the edge of the forest, their only exit was a trick shot he'd perfected on the island that would send his arrow straight into a tree and release the specialty arrow that Felicity had created for him attached to a wire and a grappling hook. With their targets subdued, he had time to line up his shot, his mind working on auto pilot as he centered himself, taking in all outside factors before he finally released the arrow.

It sailed through the air and he smirked, satisfied that it would find its target. He was about to turn around and grab his gear when he heard a whistling noise. His eyes zeroed in on the arrow as it continued to cut through the air, its trajectory now skewed to the left as a strong gust of wind forced it off its path.

He cursed under his breath when he heard his partners snickering beside him.

"Wow," Felicity said, trying to suppress a giggle. He turned to glare at her.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Diggle added, also trying to hide his grin.

Oliver turned back around, grabbing another arrow from his quiver before muttering, "Stupid, fucking breezes..."

It only served to make his partners double over in laughter.


End file.
